Pokémon: The Pitch Tempest
by Kiyosaisei Ichimaru
Summary: Dark Pokémon are only Dark as long as they have their Dark Ball… Shadow Pokémon are always Shadow Pokémon, regardless of location or containment. Outside of Orre, Cipher is an unknown faction, hiding behind the cover of companies such as Sylph Co. or Devon Co.- but that's about to change. The Shadow Pokémon trail was basically a success- and now a Pitch Tempest is upon us…


**Prologue: In Wake of Shadows**

-.-.-_Ash Ketchum, Age 17; Pallet Town, Kanto_-.-.-

It had been seven years ago to the day that Ash Ketchum had begun his Pokemon Journey, and now, with six leagues, two championships, and the Battle Frontier under his belt… Ash wasn't certain what to do next. But that wasn't to say that he was unaware of the options- Oh, Ash was well aware, well aware indeed. He could apply to become a Gym Leader himself- he had heard a former Pokemon League Champion was the Gym Leader in Viridian City these days- or he could start researching Pokemon, as Gary had done… There were always places to go, and people to challenge- there was even the Elite Four Challenge!

…But Ash knew he wasn't ready to battle on that level yet, as much as he wished that he might be.

So what did he want to do now?

Well, he knew what he didn't want to do. He didn't want to be a Gym Leader. He was too stubborn for it. The number of losses that Gym Leaders had to take to ensure than the Pokemon League Championship Tournaments could take place would drive him crazy. And aside from that, he wouldn't be able to use Pikachu! Pikachu was at a level far higher than the power caps put on Gym Pokemon…

He didn't really want to be a Pokemon Researcher either. Yeah, it was interesting… But he wasn't patient enough for it, and he preferred Pokemon Battles over anything else. Besides, it would feel like he was copying Gary. He supposed he could give being a Pokemon Coordinator a try… But again, he would feel like he was copying one of his friends…

He _really_ wasn't ready to challenge the Elite Four yet, either…

Wait. Of course!

He would need to talk to Professor Oak and his Mother about this- hell, he may even have to talk to Gary about this! And he would have to make plans, and call Scott right away to see if that offer to become a Frontier Brain was still good-!

Excited, Ash jumped to his feet, starting his best friend and constant companion, Pikachu.

"Bika bikachu?"

Ash grinned, "What do you think of the Battle Island, Pikachu?"

"Bika!" Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder with a cry of approval.

"It's settled then! Now we just need to make a bunch of calls…"

In the blink of an eye, both trainer and Pokemon were out of the house.

Laying on the floor of Ash's room was a list, with various plans of action crossed out, and one final option underlined and circled, with a few notes next to it. _'Battle Frontier Brain? Complete Indigo and Silver Leagues again.'_

A few days later, it was finalized. Several small islands situated between Cinnabar Island, the Seafoam Islands, and the Orange Archipelago would be fitted for a new battle facility, including a lab and a Pokemon Center at Ash's request. In the meantime, Ash would leave to complete the Indigo League a second time.

As he packed a map, spare PokéBalls, and clean clothing, Ash glanced at the islands pictured on the enlarged map section on the wall. He had insisted the lab and Pokemon Center be located on the 'main island'. One of the larger side-islands would have what resembled an ancient structure built on it, with a versatile battle stage situated on top. The smaller islands scattered in close proximity held a surprising variety of wild Pokemon and several different habitats, which was just fine for Ash.

Over the course of his Pokemon Journey, Ash had met and studied many different Legendary Pokemon, and completed many trials in his quest to aid him. And that was the Battle Island's test- did trainers have the will to complete the challenge given to them and earn the right to battle him? There was a challenge for each of the Legendary Pokemon associated the Kanto and Johto, plus a tribute to Latios and Latias.

But Ash had a full year before he could test out the challenges and stock the laboratory and Pokemon Center on what was once New Island.

Heh. Where else was better to tribute memories of Legendary Pokemon than where he had first met a Legendary Pokemon face-to-face?

Somewhere, he was certain Mewtwo was question human sentimentality.

* * *

-.-.-_Wes Leo, Age 17; Gateon Port, Orre_-.-.-

'_Look, there he is!'_

'_Isn't he handsome?'_

'_He's the one who saved us!'_

'_Do you think he'll let us have his autograph?'_

…It was the same everywhere now. Less than a month ago, when his doppelganger had been running around, stealing from people with that Shadow Togetic, he had been a monster the Pyrite Police Force had been determined to capture, a threat to be eliminates. Less than a month ago the whispers had been about how he was from Team Snaggem, and not to be trusted, no matter what his two closest Pokemon and his actions for the last year indicated.

And now, with his doppelganger caught and all the Shadow Pokemon snagged and purified…

All they saw was a hero.

…Those stupid, helpless people only saw a hero, even though they were living in Orre of all places and had to be tough by default!

Then again… This side of Orre was softer than the East. There was the forest, and a river… Wild Pokemon could easily exist on the West Edge of Orre, even if they _were_ incredibly rare and impossible to spot. But even back east he was given reactions such as those he was receiving from citizens of Gateon Port. Only a handful of people seemed to bother remembering who he was.

Justy remembered, of course. Justy knew that Wes was a remarkably harsh young man who would turn on most humans he encountered in a heartbeat if there were something in it for him. But at the same time, Justy knew that anyone who dared harm a Pokemon had better watch out if the Snagger were to receive word of it. Vander, Duking, Eagun, and Beluh knew much the same.

And Gonzap had raised Wes- he would just snort at the reports, and send Wes a message on his P*DA to give back his Skarmory. Of course, these were met with responses along the lines of _'You were the one who let it be snagged in the first place' or 'Too bad, Skarmory is mine now'_ from the young Snagger. But it didn't actually matter. Gonzap was just as aware as Justy that Wes had a soft spot for any and all Pokemon. He had been half-expecting Wes to defect upon meeting a shadow Pokemon- he just wished that his adoptive son could have defected a little less… _explosively_.

And then there was Rui.

…Damn, Wes missed Rui. Barely a month since she left and he already missed her. He must be going soft… But of course, Wes knew he wasn't really. Rui was just… Rui. She got Pokemon. She didn't mind his harsh and untrusting nature at all. And best of all, she had stuck with him even after seeing exactly _how_ nasty a Shadow Legendary Pokemon could be.

She was always there- and then she wasn't, because Rui had to return home. To another region entirely. And it couldn't even be a 'close' region, like Unova- no. Rui had to live all the way in _Kanto_ of all the regions possible..!

The Snagger caught himself- then promptly sighed. He absently scratched Espeon's ears as he watched people boarding the ship that was about to leave and head west to Unova. So it was true. He was a little depressed after his only _real_ human friend left for another region ages away. He would just have to find something else to do to pass the time.

Wait- hadn't Justy mentioned that other regions had a Pokemon League system consisting of Gym Badges followed by a huge Realgam Colosseum-Style tournament? Unova almost certainly had one of those…

And then he had Raiku, Entei, and Suicune to think about… They weren't native to Orre. In fact, Cipher had specifically stated the trouble that was gone through to catch them in a far off region. It didn't take a genius- although having an in at the Pre-Gym certainly helped- to realize that the three Pokemon were likely natives of Johto.

And if they weren't, well, he would just have to keep protecting them until he found the right region, now wasn't he?

A grin slowly spread over Wes' face, and he dropped his mirrored visor over his eyes.

"Bree?"

Wes gave the top of his Umbreon's head a pat.

"Espeon. Umbreon. We're going to Unova."

If only he had known what was coming in five year's time when he stood up to board that ship out of Orre…

* * *

-.-.-_Grand Master Greevil; Undisclosed Location, Sinnoh_-.-.-

"The trail run was a success?"

"_Other than a few problems concerning a Snagger and purification… Yes."_

"Good, Good… Begin work on capturing Lugia."

"_Sir?"_

"I believe Lugia would make a fine prototype for the XD line, don't you?"

"_Y-Yes Grand Master Greevil. We will capture Lugia at once! But… What about the other project?"_

"Master Zork will be seeing to Project Tempest."

"_If I may be so bold, Grand Master… Where will Project Tempest be launched?"_

"Kanto, of course…"

Elsewhere, Giovanni stared down at the report he had just received.

Cipher…?

Certainly they would never stand to the might of Team Rocket!

In two regions, evil laughter rang.

* * *

-.-.-_?; Unknown Location_-.-.-

Purple eyes narrowed at the sky.

'…_Something is coming…'_

The figure began walking again.

'…_I will be there when it is time…'_

Five years was a long time, after all...

* * *

**A/N: **Bonus points to anybody who can guess all the characters involved in this first chapter, and guess the last Pokemon on Wes' Pokemon team! It shouldn't be too hard! ;D I believe I gave enough hints!

**Pokemon (c) so many people who are not me. I won't even attempt to list them all. I do not seek in any way to profit from this work.**


End file.
